I Have Measured Out My Life In Coffee Spoons
by Das War Schon Kaputt
Summary: Kurt Hummel is one of the most coveted young models with a phenomenal following and fanbase. Blaine Anderson isn't far behind, even if he's forever going to be labeled as 'the kid from the GAP commercials'. They've never worked together. Until they do.


_Notes: So, hello. I have debated long and hard about whether or not to cross-post my AO3 stories to fanfiction dot net. The fact of the matter is that while AO3 is by far my preferred interface, I get that there are some people over here on fanfiction that just don't like to use to the sight. So I'm cross-posting._

_This story is based off sararye's (the awesomest person to follow on tumblr ever) young model au gifset. I would link, but, you know, fanfiction sucks when it comes to that. I don't know how much of the formatting I've used will transfer over to this site, but here goes._

_____Oh, and lastly, I am aware the title is a mis-quote. I'm not going to change it, but you all should go out and read The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock right now. It's my favourite poem._

_Lots of love,_

_Kaputt_

_PS: Oh, and I probably should have said this before I posted on AO3, but I am not in any way affiliated with Starbucks, or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I have no idea of their stance on the subject matter - this is purely a work of fiction, and should be treated as such._

* * *

**PART ONE **

* * *

**PERFECT PORCELAIN  
The Kurt Hummel Scoop**

When one dresses to meet Kurt Hummel, one takes care to make sure everything is perfect. And I did exactly that, agonising over my outfit choice for hours, and spending a good fifteen minutes before our meeting fiddling with one particularly pesky strand of hair.

Kurt, however, appears to take the opposite approach. When I glanced rather obviously at his still stylish, but admittedly somewhat more relaxed apparel, he laughed good-naturedly.

"When you make your living wearing clothes worth more than your life, it's nice to dress down a bit on your off-days," he explained with a smile. "I mean, I was pretty fashion-obsessed in high school, but I've kind of toned it down a bit from back then."

For those of you who don't know – and, if that's the case, where on earth have you been these past three years? – Kurt was scouted into the model industry back in his sophomore year of high school. His elfin features and floorless skin soon earned him a place as the face of Alexander McQueen's latest menswear line and the now infamous nickname of 'Porcelain.'

"It all feels like such a long time ago now," Kurt told me with a shrug. "I met Theresa – she's the woman who scouted me – when I was still running on an adrenaline high. I'd just completed the cheerleading routine that won my squad nationals and was in the process of being passed around for hugs and getting dragged in front of a news camera by my coach, and then suddenly, this woman in the most gorgeous pantsuit comes up to me and hands me her business card."

The William McKinley High Cheerios were at the time the undoubtable top dogs of the high school cheerleading circuit. Kurt's national victory marked their sixth consecutive win, but, Kurt's quick to assure, it wasn't all fun and games.

"It was very, very hard work," Kurt admitted. "I was the squad's vocalist, so on top of learning all the choreography and keeping in time, I had to make sure I was hitting all the right notes. I was also new to cheerleading that year, so it was a very steep learning curve. That experience, of being so out of my depth, really helped with the transition to modelling, I suppose."

After I told Kurt he looked cute in his old uniform, his eyes went wide.

"Oh God," he said. "Please, please tell me you don't have a photo of that."

Unfortunately for Kurt, we do.

Once he had successfully contained his horror and I had stopped laughing at his horrified expression, Kurt continued the story.

"I actually wasn't going to call Theresa at first. I, like many other teenagers, wasn't exactly the most comfortable with everything I was. It was flattering, sure, that someone out there thought I had the potential to be a model of all things, but I was obsessed with the idea that it had to be a mistake. When I did eventually drop Theresa a line, I was actually pretty surprised that she remembered my name and face. I was even more shocked when, three weeks later, I discovered that this 'small-time model job' she had lined up for me was in fact becoming the face of Alexander McQueen's new line."

When the conversation turned to family, Kurt's face took on a softer quality. Kurt grew up in Lima, a medium sized town in Ohio with a pretty strong conservative base. As an openly gay teenager, Kurt's often remarked on the difficulties he faced in his childhood in terms of homophobia and bullying. His father, however, couldn't be more accepting.

"My dad is – well, he's just amazing," Kurt said. "I know better than anyone else that it was hard for him to raise me, but he's always supported me. I am so, so lucky to have him for a father and I love him so, so much."

Next up, we talked rivals in the business. Rumour has it, Kurt's soon going to be working with another famous young model – the gorgeous Blaine Anderson – but Kurt would neither confirm nor deny the rumours. Kurt also refused to comment on the more recent hype surrounding his supposed rocky relationship with the older model, Sebastian Smythe – a conflict which allegedly culminated with Kurt walking out of a shoot and refusing to work on the same set as Smythe.

In terms of future projects, though, Kurt did offer a secretive smile. "There's one in particular that I'm looking forward to, but that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

_[VIDEO]  
The GAP ATTACK!_

_Remember this one, guys?_

**I remember when this first showed on TV. I almost died laughing.**

**This was my favourite commercial all through school.**

**Oh, Blainers, no matter what you do, with fashion and perfume ads, to me, you will always be the guy who serenaded his sweetheart in GAP.**

**The guy behind this ad was either completely off his rocker or a genius.**

**I can't help but feel it was a volatile mixture of the two.**

* * *

_"Blaine is definitely very good looking, I'll give him that."  
-Kurt Hummel_

_"Kurt and I have a lot in common and it's great to have someone to relate to in this business."  
-Blaine Anderson_

_Three words: I. Ship. It._

**Yes yes yes YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!**

**OH MY GOD, YOU ARE A GENIUS!**

**^^^ Why didn't I think of this?**

**Do we have a pairing name? I'm kinda rooting for Blurt.**

**I'm tending more towards Klaine, guys.**

**I think everyone here is missing something. Blaine's not gay, remember?**

**SHHHHH. Don't poke logic shaped holes in my reasoning.**

* * *

**BLAINE ANDERSON ANNOUNCES EXCITING NEW PROJECT**

A lot of you will be familiar with Blaine Anderson, if not for his stints on the runway, then for his time as the star of the infamous 'GAP ATTACK' adverts that marked his debut into the modelling business. As one of the few models who have successfully made the transition from commercials to the catwalk, Blaine is something of a legend in the business, not least for his versatile looks.

"Blaine can go from bad-boy to prep-school in a second," says Thane Coltfield, the man behind the ground-breaking _Duplicity _line, which marked Blaine's introduction to the world of fashion. "I just love that about him."

Blaine's not shy of the press, either, and has often been commented upon by his peers for his tendency to 'overshare' to the public.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "I kind of just open my mouth and speak without much consideration for what I want people to know and what people _want _to know. I don't think America needed to know that I had an obsession with _Mulan_ in my formative years, but that's me and my mouth, I guess."

Which is why, it's something of a surprise that Blaine's being so tight-lipped about his newest upcoming project.

"I just want to make one thing clear: this project is very, very close to my heart," Blaine tells us. "I care about it so, so much and don't want to screw it up. It involves working with someone I've kind of always admired, and the issues addressed in it are things I personally believe in. It's not fashion work and the guy in charge of it is probably someone you've never heard of, but when I was offered this chance, I just couldn't turn it down."

* * *

_"…but that's me and my mouth, I guess."  
-Blaine Anderson_

_Blaine, if you weren't so goddamn adorable, I would be making several crass jokes about that statement. As it stands, I can't do so without feeling like I've just destroyed a child's innocence._

**I'm with you there. It sort of feels like you're committing some sort of sin…**

**Ha! I laugh at your puny consciences! #I bet that's not all he can do with his mouth #Oh God, you were right #I'm going straight to hell**

* * *

**NEW STARBUCKS ADS SPARK CONTROVERSY**

Just yesterday, Starbucks unveiled the first of their new set of adverts and in doing so, sparked a huge storm of controversy. The ad, which can be viewed here is the story of two young gay males in a conservative town, falling in love over cups of coffee, accompanied with the slogan, _Coffee For Every Occasion._

According to Starbucks, it's apparently the first in a string of adverts, which will show an overarching plot over time.

Susannah Wake, the chief of marketing for Starbucks, released the following statement to the press this morning:

_"Starbucks has, and always will, support equal opportunities for its employees, regardless of race, gender or sexuality. We understand that to some people, these adverts may be seen as confrontational, but we as a company are united in addressing this issue, and will not withdraw them from the television or apologise for their contents. In the words of the brilliant Stonewall campaign: 'Some people are gay. Get over it.'"_

(read more)

* * *

_"… In the words of the brilliant Stonewall campaign: 'Some people are gay. Get over it.'"  
-Susannah Wake, Chief of Marketing for Starbucks_

_Oh, can you say BURN?!_

**LOL.**

**I laughed so hard when I read her statement. It was kind of an unapologetic 'fuck you, bigots.'**

**Susannah Wake, you are one BADASS CHICK. This is one HECK of a brave move. Balls of fucking steel, guys.**

**Well, all in all, Starbucks should be pretty glad of the controversy. Their brand-name is getting a lot of airtime suddenly…**

**OK, can we all just take a STEP BACK. I think we need to focus on the truly important issue at hand here: how cute Blaine looks in his little private school blazer.**

**OMG, Thane Coltfield totally called this: "Blaine can go from bad-boy to PREP-SCHOOL in a second."**

**And, did you see the shot of his smile? Dead. Right there.**

**Kurt Hummel, you are one lucky little bastard.**

* * *

** KurtHummel **The best thing about making commercials for Starbucks? Lots and lots of free coffee.

** KurtHummel **And ** BlaineAnderson**, of course.

** BlaineAnderson **The best thing about making commercials for Starbucks? These ads may just make everyone forget my earlier ventures in TV advertising...

** BlaineAnderson **And ** KurtHummel**. Almost forgot that.

_Just putting it out there – there is no way these people are anything less than more than friends._

**It took five times reading that statement for it to make sense.**

**KLAINE FTW!**

**^^^ Totally called that pairing name.**

**They're like pure cotton candy. Diabetes inducing. In a good way.**

* * *

[VIDEO]

_The latest Starbucks Ad – Courage._

**SO. FUCKING. PERFECT.**

**COURAGE. I think I cried.**

**These commercials are more like a good TV drama with copious amounts of product placement. And a cast of gay guys.**

**This may be strange, but in the last couple of frames, it's just a side profile, but I swear that there is Rachel Berry, the up and coming Broadway star.**

**Oh my God! I think you're right!**

**I think I fall just a little bit more in love with these boys every ad.**

* * *

**STARBUCKS ADS BECOME POP CULTURE HIT**

Given the limited representation of gay teens on mainstream TV, it didn't come as much of a surprise that Starbucks' latest string of advertisements created quite the splash when they hit our screens just three weeks ago.

The ads follow the story of two gay males in a small, conservative town in the Mid-West, Rhyss and Alex. Each advert so far, of which there have been three, leads in with an event, and ends over coffee. In the first ad, we're introduced to Rhyss, a bullied teen, who infiltrates a prep-school to try and spy for his show choir. He then meets Alex, an out-and-proud teenager, who takes him out for coffee as opposed to beating him up for spying. And so it all starts.

Pretty basic right?

So, why is there so much hype surrounding these adverts?

If we look at this on a purely pragmatic basis, the controversial nature of the subject matter is at least partially to blame. Just moments after the first advert aired, there was public outcry. Accusations of "glamourizing the homosexual lifestyle" flew and there was declarations of this being a "crime against television and an abuse of the right to free speech." Between the media controversy and the online campaigning rallying behind these ads, the first ad, tentatively titled "First Sight" has received over ten times the amount of airtime that Starbucks initially paid for.

And then, there's the cast.

There's no denying these ads are pretty start-studded, featuring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson – two of the most famous young models currently in the business – and more recently, the up and coming Broadway star, Rachel Berry, but it wouldn't be true to attribute these so-called 'commercial drama's' popularity to the fame of the two leads.

James Emmerson, a marketing specialist, describes the ads as 'a refreshing take on an otherwise over-done and over-worked concept.'

"The fact of the matter is," says Emmerson, "that these ads aren't just about being gay. They're about being teenagers. Rhyss is undeniably the underdog – a character we can all relate to – and Alex is just as insecure and alone, but merely much, much better at hiding it. Starbucks is tapping into one of the largest growing markets these days – the teen market. It's not necessarily a wise move to take up, but it's a strong one."

Although Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were not available to comment on the latest ads, Rachel Berry supplied the following statement:

"This job is something I'm finding myself falling in love with. The issues covered in these ads are things I wholly believe in, not only because of my close friendship with Kurt, but because of the fact that I grew up with two gay dads. I can't wait for you all to see what there is in store for you in the coming segments!"

* * *

**Rachel and Kurt are friends? HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?**

**They went to the same high school and were in show choir together. #Wikipedia Ninja**

**Show choir? I didn't know Kurt sang…**

**Found their choir's old YouTube channel! [LINK]**

**OMG! They're so adorable in the early vids!**

**Excuse me while I go and suffocate myself with surplus fluff.**

* * *

_OK, rant time._

_I, like many of you guys, have been avidly watching the Starbucks ads – or The Chronicles of Coffee as I like to call them – and enjoying them immensely. When Rachel Berry's character was introduced (Laura, in case you wanted a name), I'll admit I was sceptical, because, well, what purpose did she serve?_

_It all came clear this 'segment'._

_And I am Pissed. Off._

_OK, OK, OK, it's not the segment I'm angry about. I actually thought it was nice to have Alex struggle with a personal problem for once (even if the whole 'maybe I'm bi' seemed a bit off-kilter for the character) and the resolution between Rhyss and him (RHEX FTW!) was very well done, but what pissed me off was the reaction to this on certain websites (coughtumblrcough) and social networking media (coughtwittercough)._

_HE'S GAY. GET OVER IT._

_I don't give a shit about whether or not Alex is bi. It doesn't freakin' matter. So just STFU and get on with your lives, OK?_

_Blaine, like Kurt, is playing a CHARACTER. These CHARACTERS are not, in any way, representative of who they really are. Stop projecting the character's feelings/emotions onto the actor and STOP FUCKING BLOGGING/TWEETING ABOUT IT._

_Alex is gay. Blaine is I-really-don't-give-a-flying-fuck._

_END OF._

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you do not fight your wars over the sacred grounds of Tumblr.**

**This is a very good point. After the last segment, there's been so much crap floating around, especially with people talking about 'Alaura' and whatnot. There's a difference between airing your views and shoving them down other people's throats. Learn it. Respect it.**

**It really gets me sometimes, how The Chronicles of Coffee (am using that name now, thanks) are all about accepting who you are and who other people are and yet people still use them to create shitstorms about things which are in complete opposition to this. Grr. Annoyed be I.**

**I agree on the whole Blaine front. He's stated again and again that he won't answer questions about his personal life and I think we need to respect that. It doesn't matter if he's gay or not (although my personal gaydar is pinging, in case you were wondering) because he's still a person. Who he sleeps with – and whether he sleeps with anyone – is no one's business but his own.**

**Now I feel bad, because all I have to add to this discussion is a tentative "BURN!"**

* * *

** KurtHummel **Valentine's Day! Hoping you're all having as great a day as I am! [PIC]

_This is adorable._

**Is it wishful thinking that I totally picture this as Kurt-and-Blaine, with Rachel just kind of crashing?**

**I thus name this friendship Klainchel. They're so cute together, with their hot chocolates and fluffy mittens and full-on smiles.**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS – LOOK AT THE CUP LOGOS!**

**Le GASP! It's not Starbucks!**

**Is this like what happens if you take your mask off when working at Disney World?**

**TREACHERY!**

* * *

**_OK, So I'm going to try some 'mainstream crap' – sue me_**

_As many of you are aware, last week, the Starbucks Ads – now officially titled The Coffee Chronicles – reached the peak of their popularity, when it was revealed that they were trending. Now, I still stand by __my general rule__ for the internet, but I guess I realised that this had reached and passed the point of ridiculousness._

_So, I decided that I would test the waters and actually watch these ads. I put aside a couple of minutes one afternoon, plugged myself into my laptop and brought up YouTube._

_And this is the only time you'll ever hear me say this, but this is the one thing I have ever found that proves that just because something is popular, that doesn't make it terrible._

_I actually like the way things are handled in these ads. I like the characters, I like the way that they're shot, I like the way that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson play off each other._

_In short, I like these ads._

_Which seems completely weird to me, because I've never been into this sort of commercial gratification, but they're actually really, really good. I don't think I've ever felt this invested in a fictional couple – ever. I don't think I've ever actually __**wanted **__to watch the TV before, just on the off-chance I may catch one of these ads during a commercial break._

_So, this is me, putting my hands up in the air, firmly humbled. I like these ads._

_Let the bashing begin._

* * *

_Just stopping by at my local Starbucks, and guess who I run into? Blaine Anderson. He autographed my coffee cup. It says 'Courage –Blaine'_

_ [PIC]_

**That was always my favourite line from the commercials.**

**Dying of envy.**

**Where can I get one? #No seriously #I want one**

* * *

**BLAINE ANDERSON COMES OUT!**

There have been rumours, ladies and gents, ever since the infamous Chronicles of Coffee started to air, that maybe this subject matter was of a more personal standing for both the main leads. Anderson's sexuality has been a hotly debated issue, even with the model's strict stance on 'no comments' in regards to his personal life and just yesterday, Anderson was spotted at Passions, a gay bar located in the nightclub district of LA.

Today, Anderson finally relinquished his firm grip on his silence and said the following to the press…

(read more)

* * *

_"I guess I've kind of invited that question, haven't I? In which case, I have to say that yes, I am. And I can only really apologise for it taking me so long to come out and admit it."  
-Blaine Anderson, in response to the question: "So, Blaine does this mean you're gay?"_

_Go, Klainers, go!_

**Aw, Blaine. I'm so proud of you *dabs eyes with tissue***

**This is going to sound really, really callous but, guys. CALLED IT!**

**Right guys, I think we need to take a moment to consider this: coming out is an extremely personal thing and for someone who has repeatedly stated that he doesn't want his personal life splashed across the press, this is a really big deal.**

**^^^ This is actually a pretty important point and I think we should make an effort to all stay serious but my brain's kinda shorted out with BLAINE'S GAY OMG HE'S ACTUALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY KLAINE GAY GAY GAY KURT BLAINE GAY GAY GAY**

**HE'S GAY KURT'S GAY OMG MAYBE THEY'RE DATING BUT WERE LIKE KEEPING IT A SECRET BECAUSE BLAINE WASN'T OUT AND NOW THEY CAN COME OUT AND BE GAY AND HAPPY TOGETHER IN PUBLIC**

**^^^^ SOMEONE FIC THIS. NOW.**

**KLAINE: CANON, BITCHES (ALMOST)**

**Holy hell, what did I just stumble across?**

**'Shipping. It's a Serious Business.**

* * *

** KurtHummel **Nervous about tonight's segment, ** BlaineAnderson**?

_Penultimate Chronicles of Coffee ad tonight! Who's psyched?_

**Recently, I've been going back and watching all of the old segments. I don't know, they just seem to take on a whole new meaning now that we know what we know about Blaine. It seems oddly poignant. It stops being about Alex, a scared teen, and sort of changes into being about Blaine, a scared young adult.**

**Rhex has to happen this episode. HAS TO.**

**It's coming to a close guys. It's been a long haul, but I have loved every second of it. Looking forward to tonight's episode!**

* * *

**_INT. COFFEE SHOP – DAY_**

_Alex, nervous and twitchy, shifts above his coffee. Doesn't make eye-contact. Rhyss regards him closely._

**_RHYSS_**_  
OK, are you going to finally tell me what this is about, Alex?_

**_ALEX_**_  
(looks up; gains courage)  
Rhyss, there is a moment where you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you sing that song this week, Rhyss, that was a moment for me – about you. You move me, Rhyss, and this-  
(gestures around)  
-this would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

_He stares into Rhyss' eyes, as if waiting for rejection. There's none. Then, as if encouraged, Alex surges forward and smashes their lips together._

**_FADE TO END TITLE: "COFFEE FOR EVERY OCCASION"_**

* * *

**IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED**

**OMG THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!1!**

**THEY KISSED AND EVERYTHING IS RHEX AND NOTHING HURTS**

**YOU GUYS GO ON WITHOUT ME, OK? BECAUSE THAT SPEECH JUST ABOUT KILLED ME**

**IT'S CANON, BITCHES!**

**FDHSJFHSDJF,,DFJD THIS IS I CAN'T EVEN**

**THIS IS JUST I HAVE FEELINGS AND I DON'T CAN'T WHAT IS AIR CAN'T BREATHE. DEAD.**

**I LEGIT SCREAMED WHEN THEY KISSED BUT MY MOM DIDN'T HAVE TO CHECK ON ME BECAUSE SHE WAS THERE TOO AND SHE ALSO SCREAMED AND THEN MY SISTER SCREAMED AND BASICALLY IT WAS ONE BIG SCREAMING FEST.**

**DEAD. ALL OF US. DEAD.**

* * *

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel shopping together!  
[PIC]_

**Gah, they're so freaking adorable together.**

**I love how Kurt is like a man on a mission and Blaine just seems to have gotten saddled with bag-carrying duty.**

**OK, I'm not a Klainer, but just look at the way Blaine is gazing at Kurt. Someone's got a crush…**

**Major heart eyes, guys.**

**This has been a good week. First, we get a Rhex kiss, and now we get Klaine pics. Everything is good and right in the world.**

* * *

_OMG, guyssssss, Ellen just updated her website. BLAINE'S ON THE SHOW TONIGHT!_

**What? Isn't tonight when the last commercial is going to air?**

**Excuse me, I need to go and scream into my pillow.**

**And goodbye plans of revision. Looks like I'm going to be winging my physics exam tomorrow.**

* * *

**_INT. COFFEE SHOP – DAY [FLASHBACK]_**

_Rhyss and Alex mid-kiss. Alex breaks off the contact._

_ALEX  
We should … practice._

_RHYSS  
(breathless)  
I thought we were._

_Alex dives back in for another kiss._

**_FADE TO:_**

**_INT. COFFEE SHOP – DAY [PRESENT]_**

_Alex and Rhyss sit opposite each other, Alex staring straight at Rhyss' face._

**_ALEX_**_  
I love you._

_Rhyss' eyes widen and he swallows his mouthful of coffee before replying:_

**_RHYSS_**_  
I love you too._

_Rhyss reaches across the table and rests his hand on top of Alex's, and then, off their hands, nestled together in front of a Styrofoam coffee cup –_

**_FADE TO END TITLE: COFFEE FOR EVERY OCCASION_**

* * *

**That was just…**

**There are tears. In my eyes. I don't even. JFC.**

**THEIR HANDS. THEIR HANDS. I JUST CAN'T EVEN.**

**It feels EARNED, guys, and I … Oh drat, I swore I wouldn't cry.**

**Fuckers. Who do they think they are? My emotions aren't even doing what I want them to anymore.**

**He said, "I love you." HE SAID IT. I just. I just don't even know anymore, OK?**

**I feel like someone shut my emotions in a trouser press. Everything hurts and nothing hurts at the same time. Does that even make sense?**

**I don't think I will have recovered enough in time for Ellen. Why do they do this to us?**

* * *

"So," Ellen says, grinning at the camera, "coming up on the show, we have the star of the commercials that have gripped the nation's heart and refused to let go – a tale of two you gay males as they struggle to make their way in the world and fall in love, all told over steaming cups of Starbucks coffee. Critics are calling the commercials, 'astounding' and 'shockingly well-made' – 'this should have been a full length drama'. So, Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the show, Blaine Anderson!"

The applause is deafening, practically drowning out the music as it starts. The distant beat of Tegan and Sara's _Closer _can barely be heard as Blaine dances along to it, bouncing across the stage to Ellen. When he reaches her, Blaine and Ellen hug before they sit down.

"So, Blaine," Ellen starts, "how does it feel to be the star of what is commonly referred to as the 'single most important cultural phenomenon of the year'?"

Blaine laughs nervously. "Someone actually said that?" At Ellen's nod, he shakes his head. "Wow. I don't know, then? Pretty great, I'd guess."

"You've come a long way from slightly inappropriate serenades in GAP," Ellen teases gently.

Blaine laughs. "Just when I was starting to live that down…"

"So, let's talk about the commercials," Ellen says. "The last one aired tonight," she pauses as a cacophonous cheer goes up in the audience. When the noise has died down, she continues, "With _record breaking _viewing stats, and I don't know if you've been on Twitter, but things are getting pretty hairy right about now."

"Oh God, Twitter, don't even get me started," Blaine sighs. "I can barely use the site anymore. My phone keeps freezing up every time I try to log on because of all the new tweets in my inbox. It's crazy."

"It is," Ellen agrees. "Last week, there was something of an explosive reaction to the Rhyss-Alex kiss. How did you deal with that?"

"Explosive would be the right word," Blaine confirms. "There was such a huge response to that segment, both positive and negative. It was so weird to see my face on the news, lip-locked with Kurt's, and listen to all these people calling it a disgrace. I mean, I've received a fair amount of hate mail these past few weeks—"

"Which is ridiculous, because, seriously, what can you hate about this face?" Ellen interrupts and behind them a huge image of Blaine pouting at the camera appears.

Blaine laughs at the picture. "You've been on my facebook," he states.

"Never accept a friend request from Ellen," Ellen nods. "Sorry, continue."

"Where was I? Oh, hate mail." He pauses. "So I have received my fair share these past few weeks, even more so since I came out, but the sheer volume of support and encouragement we've received in contrast to this has been phenomenal."

A supportive cheer goes up again in the audience. Blaine grins.

"And by 'we', you mean you and Kurt, right?" Ellen asks.

"Right," Blaine agrees.

"Whilst we're on the topic of Kurt, I've been instructed by my twitter following to ask you a particular question," Ellen says.

"Shoot," Blaine says.

Ellen reaches across for a card. "Right, here it is. '_Can you ask Blaine if he knows what Klaine is?' _So?"

"Klaine?" Blaine nods. "Yeah, I know what that is."

"You do?"

Blaine smiles. "I think my fans tend to forget that I do have a Tumblr account too."

"So what is it?" Ellen presses.

"It's like a portmanteau of mine and Kurt's names," Blaine explains. "Kind of like a couple name, or something."

"Right," Ellen nods. "Because a lot of people seem to like to think that you and Kurt are together. A couple."

Blaine takes a deep breath. Jump, he thinks. Courage.

"That's because we are."

The screams this time are _literally _deafening.

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

_"…and then suddenly, this woman in the most gorgeous pantsuit comes up to me and hands me her business card."_

Kurt's certain this has to be a dream, because there's no way this can be happening. He's been psyching himself up for this ever since they first started practising their final routine and he thought that he'd accepted this was endgame – somewhere in between the screams of _Sue Sylvester doesn't coach losers _and _you think this is hard? Try bench-pressing a neutron star, that's hard! _– but Kurt can honestly say that it never really sank in.

Kurt just kind of freezes up for all of thirty seconds after the announcement comes and then suddenly, he has his arms full of Brittany, surrounded by cheering girls, all practically bouncing on the spot.

"We did it!" Brittany cries into his ear and Kurt just pauses and thinks, _yeah. We did it._

They won.

_He _won.

He won the_ national _cheerleading championships. He, after only starting cheerleading earlier that year, is recognised as being one of the top twenty cheerleaders in the _country._

It feels great. Hell, it feels fantastic.

When he manages to detach himself from the crowd, he feels weightless, like he's drifting, until suddenly, there's a hand on his shirt, tugging him back. Kurt's head snaps up and he zeroes in the camera in front of him. There's a microphone in his face, and someone – he doesn't know who this guy is – is demanding to know his thoughts.

Kurt allows himself to grin, full and bright, before he declares, "_Vive la différence__!_" and punctuates it with a high-kick.

Santana and Brittany find him not soon after, both of them pulling him in for a hug. He knows this isn't their first victory, but winning's always been addictive, and the mantra still twists in his head. _We did it. We did it. We did it._

He's still dancing around with them when someone taps him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt turns around.

Stood in front of him, surprisingly well-composed in amongst all of the chaos of the Cheerios' win, is a woman in a crisp pantsuit.

"Theresa Banks," she says, holding out her hand for Kurt to shake.

Somewhat perplexed, Kurt takes the proffered hand. "Kurt Hummel," he says.

"It's a pleasure," Theresa says.

"Can we make this quick?" Kurt asks. "Because I kind of have to get back to," he gestures behind him, at the rest of his squad.

"Sure," Theresa readily agrees, before she digs into her handbag and withdraws a business card. "So, Kurt, I was wondering – have you ever considered modelling?"

Kurt tries – and fails – not to gape.

* * *

It's three weeks later when Kurt finally calls the number on the card.

Modelling has always seemed a bit self-indulgent to Kurt – a necessary part of the fashion industry, but not one he agrees with. There's something so _passive _about it and, to a performer like Kurt, just posing in front of a camera seems kind of… It seems easy and cheap.

What's not easy and cheap, though, is keeping to his budget. And there's a _really _cute jacket he saw online that he _really, really _wants, and his hours at the garage only cover so much, so.

"Uh, is this Theresa Banks? … Yeah, this is Kurt Hummel. We met at the National Cheerleading Championships—?"

Kurt takes a deep breath.

"That's actually why I was calling…"

* * *

It's only four days later – after an awful lot of work on persuading his dad to let him do this, and an awful lot of pleading and grovelling during that process – that Kurt finds out just whose clothes he's supposed to be wearing.

And then he understands.

Modelling isn't about being passive. It's about wearing the clothes and wearing their personality for a camera.

He doesn't mind it so much after all.

* * *

_"…the first ad, tentatively titled 'First Sight'…"_

Blaine swears when he sees the time on his pocket watch. He's supposed to have been down in the Commons five minutes ago for their last pre-sectionals impromptu performance and Wes is going to _kill _him. Not just kill him, though – because that Blaine could live with – but flay him alive and hang him by his breaches in the main atrium and _then _kill him.

And Blaine is pretty sure 'I lost track of time doing Latin homework' _isn't _going to suffice as a suitable excuse, fascinating as Quintus' tale of self-discovery may be.

So Blaine does the only thing he can in the circumstances. He runs.

As he pelts it down the oak-paved hallways, Blaine tries not to think about the fact that he's breaking nearly four Dalton school rules just doing that, and concentrates on making it to the Commons without being too out of breath.

When he reaches the main staircase, Blaine checks the time on his pocket watch and practically collapses in relief. From here, he can take his favourite short-cut, and, if luck's on his side, make it there before it's too—

"Excuse me?"

Blaine grits his teeth when he feels the hand on his shoulder. He's going to be _late, _OK? Can't it wait? But Blaine's far too polite to just continue running, so he casts one last look at his pocket watch and turns around and—

Whoa.

There's no way this guy goes to Dalton. Blaine would know if that were the case, because, _holy hell _is this guy hot. And just a tiny bit familiar…

"Can I ask you a question?" the other guy asks, and his voice is kind of melodic.

Blaine remembers to shut his mouth and politely sticks out his hand. "Oh," he says. "Sure. I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

And it hits him. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. _Of course._

"I know," Blaine blurts, before he realises what he's doing. When Kurt gapes at him, Blaine hurries to expand, because didn't _that _just sound stalker-ish? "You're kind of a big deal in the fashion world," he explains.

Kurt's ears flush red. Huh. It's kind of ador—

Don't finish that thought, Anderson.

"In that case," Kurt asks nervously, "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd believe I was new here?"

Blaine affects an easy grin. "Not really."

Kurt's face falls, just a fraction, and maybe, if Blaine hadn't been watching him so intently he would have missed it. Something twists in Blaine's stomach, because he has no clue what's going on, but Kurt needs help. He doesn't need a fanboy.

"I guess I'll just," Kurt breaks off. "I'll go."

Blaine remembers when _he _needed help. How he wished someone would _notice. _He dealt with it, of course, because that's what Blaine does – he runs and picks himself up and puts himself together – but he kind of wishes that wasn't the case. He wishes that there's be someone there, someone to pick _him _up, someone to help _fix _him.

So, it's not that Blaine doesn't know why he does it – because he _does _– but he finds himself reaching out and catching Kurt's arm. "You can stay," he says earnestly.

Kurt blinks at him, somewhat taken aback.

Say something, say something, say something—

Blaine's phone buzzes in his breast-pocket and it hits him like a freight train. _Wes. _Shit.

And just like that, inspiration comes to him. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" he asks.

Kurt stares at him, before he silently nods.

"Great, because we really need go." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand. "I mean, I know a shortcut, but I'm still going to be late if we don't hurry…"

* * *

Modelling isn't easy.

His grades haven't suffered – there's no way his father would let him keep it up if that were the case – and it's not like his school attendance has fallen apart, but.

But everything else has.

Mercedes still isn't speaking to him and he's already gotten over three lectures from Rachel about 'splitting his focus' and 'letting Glee become an afterthought.' He doesn't have time for cheerleading anymore and with the uniform, his limited social security has also disappeared.

People seem to mediate between letting Kurt become invisible and obnoxiously staring at him. It's no longer merely _did you hear about Kurt – he's gay, _but _did you hear about Kurt Hummel – he's some kind of anorexic freak model, _and Kurt's finding it really hard to deal. He's never been ignored before, but this… This just kind of makes him want to, for once, tone everything down.

Then there's Karofsky.

If Kurt ever had any delusions that he might be more _accepted _or something now that his face has been plastered over a double-page spread in _Vogue, _they were completely obliterated on the first day back when Karofsky threw a slushie into his face. But it's not just slushies anymore. It's almost terrifying stares from across a crowded hallway; it's locker slams and all-too-close confrontations. It's forced kisses in empty locker rooms and death threats whispered in his ear.

Going to Dalton isn't really about spying for the New Directions. It would almost be less pathetic if it were, but for Kurt, it's more about not losing faith that _someplace _– somewhere out there – things are better. That although it may not be Lima, there _is _a place, a school, where people would accept him.

So, Dalton's not about spying.

It's not even about the Gay School Rumours.

It's just about a dream.

The dream hurts, though, when Kurt finds that it's not a fantasy; it's _real. _It's real and he can never have it.

But, right now, Kurt doesn't have to think about the outside. He can just be here, smiling shyly, surrounded by blazer-clad boys, finally, finally feeling like one of the crowd.

And when Blaine sings his heart out to Kurt, Kurt lets himself melt a bit inside. He feels somehow _lighter _almost.

Strange that.

* * *

_"Blaine Anderson. He autographed my coffee cup. It says 'Courage –Blaine'."_

It keeps him going through each day.

Kurt guesses that Blaine must have some sort of freaky sixth sense, because he always seems to know when Kurt's feeling like it's all too much and then, suddenly—

COURAGE –Blaine

Kurt doesn't feel so alone anymore. He's taken to driving to Westerville after school and meeting Blaine there for coffee, or sometimes just a bottle of water, or sometimes just _Blaine._

They talk. About everything, really, and it's strange, but Kurt feels closer to Blaine after barely two weeks than he does to any of the New Directions kids he's known for almost two years. The drives are long and tiring, but Kurt finally feels like he can keep moving, like he's not just drifting anymore.

Blaine grounds him. He makes Kurt slow-down, stop and just _feel._

And then everything comes crashing down.

One second, his father is getting married, and it's going to be _amazing, _and the next, Burt has his arm against Karofsky's throat, and _God, Dad, stop it! You're sick! _Then, they're in the principal's office and Kurt's hearing that age-old phrase – the one that just makes him feel sick: _"My hands are tied, Mr Hummel."_

Next thing Kurt knows, he's no longer a McKinley High student. He's joining Dalton as soon as the paperwork goes through.

* * *

_"Oh, Blainers, no matter what you do, with fashion and perfume ads, to me, you will always be the guy who serenaded his sweetheart in GAP."_

"I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed, and given that I used to perform at theme parks, that's saying something."

Kurt closes his eyes, trying to swallow the hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kurt. This was never anything more than friendship and it was stupid of you to think so. You're a friend. A friend.

"It's OK, Blaine," Kurt says, and he's proud of how even his voice comes out. He thinks it must be the modelling work that's sculpting him into a better actor, because he can suddenly carve his features into a mask at a seconds notice. It's made Dalton easier – made blending in to the background and _not trying so hard _almost effortless.

As he drops into a chair at what has quickly become 'their' table, Blaine buries his face in his hands. "It's not OK," he says. "I got him _fired, _Kurt. _Fired._"

Kurt sighs and sinks into the free chair opposite Blaine. "He won't get fired, Blaine," he tries to reassure, but Blaine just shakes his head.

"He _will,_" he says. "I mean, sure, they won't _say _it's because he's gay, but at the end of the day…" Blaine tips his head back, eyes searching the ceiling as if for some answer. "I just… I can't believe I made this all up in my head."

Kurt smiles sadly at Blaine. "It'll be OK," he insists.

* * *

Jeremiah doesn't get fired, Kurt finds out later, but he does quit. Kurt can't quite find it in himself to feel guilty about that.

The GAP ATTACK, as they have come to call it, does have one other effect, though.

"I'll – I'll think about it," Blaine stammers, face pale and knuckles white around the phone. He hangs up, looking shaken and just a bit apprehensive.

Kurt quirks his eyebrow at Blaine from above his magazine. "You OK?" he asks calmly.

Blaine runs a hand through his hair. "That was the head of advertising for GAP," Blaine admits. He takes a deep breath and then blurts out, "Theywantmetostarinacommercialforthem." He runs all of the words into one and it takes a while for Kurt to decode the jumble of syllables into a coherent statement.

"Huh," is Kurt's eloquent reply when he's made sense of what Blaine said. "What are you going to do?"

Blaine shrugs, before falling into the spare seat next to Kurt on the leather couch. "I said I'd think about it, but," he shakes his head. "I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, but Blaine cuts across him. "I know you're probably more knowledgeable about the industry than I am Kurt," he says, "but that's the thing. I really just don't know. I just – I need to think about it."

Kurt sighs, then shuts his magazine. He can see Blaine's mind whirring at the action, because hell, that was _Vogue _Kurt was reading. _This shit just got real._

"Tell me what you're thinking," Kurt says, staring deeply into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine does.

Kurt's a good listener, at least he is when he's not fighting for attention. So he sits there with Blaine and sifts through all of the other boy's innermost concerns with a delicate finesse. He tries not to shove his belief on Blaine – that Blaine should _go for it _– but he honestly thinks that's what Blaine should do.

And he can't exactly lie when faced with the frank question of, "What do you think I should do?"

Eventually, after their loss at Regionals, Blaine does go for it. Of course, there's about two hours of freaking out before filming and recording starts, during which Kurt is pretty sure Blaine's breaking his hand, he's gripping it so hard, but when he gets up there and loses himself in the song, dancing around with a smile on his face, Blaine doesn't look nervous at all.

He looks … hot.

By that point, Kurt and Blaine have started dating, and it makes Kurt feel kind of giddy that he's _allowed _to think that now, _allowed _to tell Blaine that now… And if Blaine's really looking at Kurt every time he sings the line, "_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more; it cannot wait, I'm yours…"_

Well, that's allowed too.

The commercial first airs when Kurt's in New York for Nationals with the New Directions, and he knows it's a success almost the second he hears some of his competitors singing the song as part of their warm-up.

When Kurt gets back to Ohio, the reality of the situation sets in.

It's not just a success; it's a smash hit.

But that's not all.

Blaine loves him.

So no, frighteningly mortifying as it was at the time, Kurt doesn't look back on the GAP ATTACK (or rather GAP ATTACK MK 1, as they now call it) with bitter resentment. Everything worked out in the end, strange as that may be. Kurt got Blaine and Blaine…

Blaine got Kurt _and _that 50% discount he was after, after all.

* * *

_"__** BlaineAnderson **__The best thing about making commercials for Starbucks? These ads may just make everyone forget my earlier ventures in TV advertising..._

**_ BlaineAnderson _**_And __** KurtHummel**__. Almost forgot that."_

There is a moment for Blaine when he realises just how close he is to falling apart.

Blaine has always wished that he was the kind of person that came to realisations gently. It must be nice, he thinks, to have time to come to terms with things, to ease yourself into new beliefs. That's not how it works for him.

Realisations tend to completely blind-side Blaine. Realising that it's not just _not okay _to be gay in Ohio, but it's also not _safe_ hit Blaine with all the force of a brutal kick to the ribs. Realising that he' in love with Kurt hit Blaine like a _freight train._

Realising that he's really not OK is kind of exactly the same.

It's hard to be so far away from Kurt all the time – Blaine knows this. Long distance is never easy, and it's especially not easy for the two of them. Kurt's trying to balance full-time modelling in New York with college work and Blaine's trying to juggle becoming the face of GAP with finishing high school with a relatively acceptable report card. They're both so fully scheduled they barely have time to say goodnight over the phone before they drop off into sleep at the end of each day.

There are times when Blaine feels pitifully lonely. There are people all around him, but _never Kurt._

It hits him in history with Mr Hallerth, a teacher with the most monotonous voice Blaine has ever heard, at 14:17 on a Wednesday afternoon, when he's usually staring at the clock and struggling to keep his eyes open. It's not that Blaine's not interested, but Dalton's curriculum was a little bit more advanced and he's kind of already done the first and second world wars to death. Normally, Blaine doodles, or texts – anything to prevent him from drifting off.

Lately, however, he's been spending his free moments in the classroom on his phone, facebooking this guy he met online. OK, granted, it's not the smartest thing to do, but Eli's smart and funny, and—

_Hey, wanna come over?_

He almost says yes.

Blaine's not an idiot. He knows what _hey, wanna come over _really means. He knows it's not going to be an innocent meeting of minds; he thinks maybe that's why he even accepted Eli's friend request – as some sort of twisted safety net in case his relationship with Kurt falls through.

He almost says yes.

Since when did Kurt stop being endgame for Blaine? Since when did he ever need a safety net? Since when could there ever be _anyone _else?

Things are really not okay.

He's struggling to stay afloat. He's not driven and focused – he's miserable and looking for distraction. He can't—

He can't do this.

And so, at 14:19, in history with Mr Hallerth, the monotonous drone of the teacher's voice still thronging in the air, Blaine stands up and walks out of the classroom. No explanation, or apology – he just leaves.

Blaine crosses the car park and gets into his car and drives.

Somewhere in between the sixth _where ARE you, dude? _from various members of the New Directions and the fifth call from Tina, Blaine turns off his phone.

He's on the next flight to New York City.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine spend the entire night that day talking.

That's always been what Blaine thought was the greatest thing about their relationship: they're completely and utterly at ease with each other. Baring vulnerability to Kurt is like breathing to Blaine. It feels natural; it feels _right. _

They end up curled in each other's arms, a tentative peace reached between them.

Blaine's never been so sure as he is then that _this _– Kurt, New York, _Kurt… _That _this _is what he wants.

* * *

When Blaine announces to the New Directions that he's going to be finishing the rest of his senior year in New York with Kurt, he's met with mixed reactions. Sam meets him with awkward encouragement and his "Whoo! It's my best friend – moving to New York!" seems a bit stilted, but Blaine appreciates the effort all the same. Mr Schue pulls him aside and asks him in over three different ways if he's sure that this is really what he wants, okay,Blaine?

Tina doesn't really react at all; she just smiles sadly.

"I'm not too surprised," she admits. "I kind of expected this."

Blaine furrows his brows at her and she shrugs her shoulders heavily.

"I mean," she explains. "It's always been obvious, hasn't it? You and Kurt? You're kind of endgame."

And then, Blaine smiles too, because yeah. Kurt's not just his endgame; Blaine is Kurt's as well.

* * *

_"I think everyone here is missing something. Blaine's not gay, remember?"_

Blaine doesn't even realise that he's hiding his sexuality until an article is published speculating on his 'relationship' with one of the female models he recently worked with.

Kurt finds it hilarious – and honestly, Blaine's kind of glad he's not finding it hurtful instead – and has the article framed and hangs it up in their living room. Eventually, Kurt admits that it's kind of an ego-trip for him. They think Blaine's with _her, _drop-dead gorgeous that she is, and instead Blaine's with Kurt, who, let's face it, is _far _more fabulous.

They don't really talk about it until Blaine lets it slip that he had an obsession with Mulan in his childhood to an interviewer.

By this point, Blaine's amassed something of a legendary following, which rivals Kurt's in both the number and tenacity of its members. He and Kurt are seen as the _crème de la crème _of young models, and there's already speculation of some sort of rivalry between the two of them.

Still, neither of them talk about the other in an interview until _Mulan _happens.

It starts with Mulan, admittedly, but it eventually culminates when Kurt makes a biting and distant statement to the press:

"_Blaine Anderson?" A dismissive snort. "Blaine's definitely very handsome. I'll give him that."_

When it's quoted, it sounds like Kurt's paying him a compliment. In person, it sounds spiteful and derisive.

They argue about it – their first argument since… since Blaine can't even remember – and it quickly degrades from a heated debate into a shouting match. It's sometimes the worst thing about their relationship: the arguing. It doesn't happen often, but when they do, they both know how to hit each other where it hurts.

"I get it," Blaine spits bitterly. "You have some sort of problem with me, and _fine, _whatever, but instead of coming and _talking to me about it, _like I don't know? A functional couple? Instead of that, you slag me off to the press. What the fuck's up with that, Kurt?"

Kurt just glares at him defiantly. "What's up with that?" he asks, choking back a laugh. "What's up with that is every single time _you're _asked about _me_, you just fucking _deflect_. It's like I don't even fucking exist, Blaine, like you're _ashamed _of me."

Suddenly, Blaine feels himself go on the defensive. "I'm not ashamed of us, Kurt," he shoots back heatedly, "or ashamed of me, like you seem to be."

"Not ashamed?" Kurt chokes out incredulously. "_Not ashamed?_ You're perfectly happy to chat for days about your childhood, your family, your freakin' _Mulan _obsession, but as soon as the topic of romance comes up, you're scurrying back into the closet and slamming the door shut behind you. If you're not ashamed of me, what the hell am I supposed to think, then, huh, Blaine?"

"Maybe think that I don't like spreading my private life over the press?" Blaine demands. "Or that I like having something that's private and mine – not anyone else's?"

"Or maybe you're just a coward."

As soon as the words leave Kurt's mouth, he knows he's gone too far. He knows why he said it as well, and that just makes it worse. Kurt's always known how to hurt people with words – it saved him in high school – and he knows Blaine better than anyone else. This is the one thing that he knows will cripple Blaine each time, the one thing Blaine's absolutely set on leaving behind him.

Cowardice.

Kurt knows it's not true. But he always knows that no matter how many times he tells Blaine that, it's only ever going to take one statement to the contrary from him to rip it apart.

"Oh, God, Blaine, I'm so—" Kurt starts, but Blaine cuts him off.

"No," Blaine says, voice rough. "You're right. I am a coward."

"Blaine," Kurt starts once more, but Blaine just shakes his head.

"I need some time to think," he excuses himself, before turning and walking out of the apartment without another word.

Alone in the tiny one bedroom complex, Kurt sinks to the floor and wonders how the hell he's going to fix this.

Their resolution hits the internet two days later, when Blaine's seen laughing on camera.

"_Kurt and I have a lot in common, and it's great to have someone to relate to in this industry."_

There's a lot of stuff in between – heartfelt apologies, and heated making-ups, and desperately clawing at each other because they're _not _losing _this _– and they're not _perfect, _but they're good and for Blaine and Kurt, good's always been good enough.

Kurt's own reply comes once more two days after that:

_"__Blaine Anderson?" An airy laugh. "You guys just don't get tired of asking me about him, do you? Nah, I stand by what I said before." An affectionate smile. "Blaine is definitely very good looking, yeah – I'll give him that."_

* * *

The call comes at nine am one day.

Normally, Kurt and Blaine would be up-and-at-'em barely seconds past daybreak, and then proceeding to power through the day on sheer will-power and caffeine alone, but they both had late-night shoots the night before and right now, all they want to do is wrap the duvet closer around them and lose themselves in the warmth.

_"__You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream!" _cries Blaine's phone, cutting through the soft silence.

"Turn it off," Kurt mumbles half-incoherently into his pillow, pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

Blaine blearily rubs his eyes and reaches for the phone. "It's Artie," he states, reading the caller ID.

"Don't care," Kurt groans. "Turn it off."

Blaine rolls his eyes and answers it anyway. "Hello?"

Kurt groans yet again and rolls over, burying his head into the pillow.

Blaine listens to Artie jabbering on the other end of the phone, talking a mile a minute, until—

"You did what?!"

Kurt whips his head around to glare at Blaine, but Blaine is too far engrossed in the phone call by this point to apologise.

"OK, OK, OK, stop freaking out," Blaine says soothingly. "I'll talk to Kurt. Yes – he's just here. Wait a moment." Blaine holds his hand over the phone as he turns to Kurt. "It's Artie," Blaine starts, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Give it here," Kurt demands and Blaine obediently hands over the phone. "What do you want, Artie?" he asks, sounding both tired and exasperated.

"_Kurt, hey, I hope I didn't wake you,_" Artie sounds somewhat apologetic, so Kurt decides to let it slide.

"You did, but go on," Kurt states dryly.

"_Well, you know like a month ago, Starbucks ran that competition, right?_" Artie asks. "_It was to design and come up with an advertisement campaign for them to air on TV, and, uh, Britt and I entered._"

"I'm failing to see what the emergency is, Artie," Kurt intones.

"_Ah. Well, before I go on, can I just say that we really didn't expect to win—"_

"Cut to the chase, Artie."

"_We used you and Blaine for the adverts,_" Artie blurts out.

Kurt freezes. Then un-freezes. "What." It comes out flat and unimpressed, which seems to make Artie panic more.

"_Uh, Britt and I just, well, we thought about like, the Nescafe Gold couple, and then we thought of you and Blaine and how you guys practically fell in love over coffee, given all the time you spent at the Lima Bean, and so we kind of used your story as the basis for a commercial drama?" _Artie pauses, then continues to babble at record pace. "_I mean, like I said, we really didn't think we'd win – I mean, a gay couple in a bunch of mainstream ads would be kind of controversial, but it would make all the right statements for the kind of groove of directing I want to head into, and Britt was really confused for like a minute because she kept trying to draw dolphins and unicorns on the storyboards before she got the real plot, but then we got a call and it turns out that we won. I mean, I practically fainted from shock, and right now, the apartment's not a great place to be because Brittany and Santana are having really loud celebratory sex in the living room, and this project's going to be amazing, because they actually want to make these ads, Kurt, and you have no idea how important these are going to be and, and, and..._" he trails off.

Artie seems to have run out of steam, because there's only silence on both ends of the phone for a few moments.

"I'm not mad," Kurt says slowly. "And I really think you're best off calling me when I'm more awake, but I think I know what you're going to ask."

"..._And you'll say?_"

"I'll think about it," Kurt hedges, even though he knows what he's going to say. "I have to talk to Blaine."

But Kurt kind of knows what Blaine's going to say too.

They say yes. Of course they say yes.

* * *

What starts off as Artie turning Blaine and Kurt's love story into a string of adverts turns into a full-on reunion. Quinn volunteers herself to write the script, Rachel agrees to cameo (as herself, coincidentally), and Sam steps up to play one of the baristas. Mike takes the roll of a customer and even Mr Schue puts aside a weekend to drive down and visit 'his kids' on set. Kurt doesn't even want to think about how Puck ended up as their cameraman, or why Tina's styling his hair, or how Mercedes wrangled one of her songs onto the soundtrack for the adds, but having them all there, all supporting one another makes things easier in a sense.

Wes and David, even though they're not New Directions members, and neither of them are even working in the filming or modelling industry, pop in one day to play themselves, and Kurt loves the way Blaine's face lights up at the sight of the two ex-Warblers.

Even if Wes ruffles Kurt's hair, commenting that their favourite countertenor was all grown up.

(And David says his 'endearing spy' line with the exact same inflection as all those years ago, and seriously, it kind of creeps Kurt out a bit.)

Sometimes, when Kurt and Blaine drag themselves home after an exhausting day on set, pretending to be _pre-Kurt-and-Blaine _Kurt and Blaine, Kurt reflects on how scary it is that he doesn't find it hard to slip back into his old self.

But it's okay, because he has Blaine.

And then it's not.

* * *

_"There have been rumours, ladies and gents, ever since the infamous Chronicles of Coffee started to air, that maybe this subject matter was of a more personal standing for both the main leads."_

It's not a new argument.

Blaine gets it. Kurt's out. He's not.

But it's really not that simple.

Blaine can't even remember what started the argument, or what they yelled at each other across their apartment, and, all things considered, he guesses he should be thankful for that. He and Kurt tend to get pretty vindictive when they fight, but the worst part about this one is that everything Kurt says is true.

There aren't even any cheap shots this time. It's just Kurt, Blaine, and a horrible amount of brutal honesty.

Realisations tend to blindside Blaine.

This one smacks him in the face almost the moment he leaves his apartment in anger, slamming the door in Kurt's face.

He wants out.

Not of Kurt, because God, they're so freakishly co-dependent now that that would break him, but _out. _Out of the closet.

When realisations hit Blaine, the last thing he ever does is think rationally. He generally just acts, like kissing Kurt, like flying to New York, like getting _shitfaced_ at the closest Gay Bar he can find.

The next morning, when all Blaine wants to do is crawl into a hole and _die, _because his head hurts and there's a warm body beside him and _shit, did he cheat on Kurt? _Oh God, he can't have. He'd never. He can't do _this, _not right now, not when everything could be fine, because he _loves _Kurt and—

Blaine freezes in the embrace and slowly turns his head, breathing a sigh of hot relief when he sees Kurt's sleeping face beside him.

He never wants to wake up to anyone else, Blaine realises.

He's going to marry this man. He's always been going to marry this man.

Blaine's terrible at realisations and even worse at impulse control, _but, _despite his setbacks, once he knows what he wants, he's very, very good at getting there, through either tenacity alone or pure force of will.

And he wants Kurt to marry him.

He knows what he has to do.

* * *

**Watching Ellen. Waiting for Blaine.**

**Gah, his dancing is adorable. It hasn't changed since the GAP ATTACK.**

**WHO SENT HIM HATE MAIL? WHO? FUCKERS LIKE THAT JUST PISS ME OFF.**

**Ellen and Blaine are facebook friends? I sense a fic coming on…**

**Guys, he's on Tumblr. AND HE KNOWS WHAT KLAINE IS! LIFE: COMPLETE.**

**Oh. My. Holy. Fucking. God.**

**Am I dreaming? Somebody hold me.**

**Did that legitimately just happen?**

**PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD THAT!1!11111!**

**"That's because we are."**

**I CAN'T TELL WHAT'S GOING ON THERE'S TOO MUCH SCREAMING BUT I THINK IT MUST BE GOOD OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!**

* * *

When the screams die down, Ellen tentatively removes her fingers from her ears. "Ow," she says. "I think you guys just ruptured my eardrums."

Blaine laughs shakily. "So, I guess you guys didn't know about that?" he asks sheepishly.

He suddenly feels uncomfortable, and almost wishes that he could snatch the admission right back, pretend like he's never said it, but then the relief sets in. He doesn't have to hide anymore. _He doesn't have to hide anymore._

It feels fantastic, and Blaine feels himself relaxing again.

"I think that's safe to assume," Ellen agrees drily.

Blaine laughs. "Sorry, I guess," he apologises.

Ellen shrugs. "So, how long has this all been going on?" she asks.

"Several years," Blaine answers, before totalling up the maths. "This November will actually be the fifth year anniversary of when we met, and we got together the March after that, so just over four years."

"That's a long time," Ellen comments. "So you must have met in high school?"

Blaine thinks back to the winding staircase, to his pocket watch, to _Kurt. _"Yeah," he says, and _sue_ _him_ if his voice comes out a little dreamy.

"We're really not going to be talking about your commercials now are we?" Ellen asks jokingly, before throwing her question cards down.

Blaine surprises everyone by shrugging calmly. "We still can, if you want," he says. "I mean, they're kind of about Kurt and me, in a way."

"In a way?" Ellen prompts.

"OK," Blaine admits with a smile. "Not really in a way. Those commercials… They're a love story. It's a love story that's always been close to my heart, because, well…"

A pause. Silence.

"It's mine."

This time, both Blaine and Ellen are fully prepared for the deafening screams.

* * *

**Watching Blaine for the first few seconds after he says it is kind of heart-breaking. He's just like, "That's because we are," and then he sort of starts to freak out, like he didn't mean to say that, and then, he sort of breaks through it all and smiles, like he's so freaking pleased to finally say it.**

**We overuse this word so much when talking about him, but Blaine is just fucking adorable.**

**FOUR YEARS. FOUR YEARS, GUYS. HOW DID NO ONE FIGURE THIS OUT?!**

**WAIT. WAIT. The commercials are kind of about him and Kurt? In more than the gay love story in conservative town sense?**

**HOLY SHITTING MOTHER OF GOD. BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER—  
I JUST CAN'T.**

**I don't even know what to say. I'm seriously contemplating turning my TV off, because if Blaine drops one more bombshell tonight, I think I'm going to go into cardiac arrest.**

**IT'S HIS LOVE STORY?**

**I don't even know what to do anymore. I think I'll just go sit in this corner and cry, OK?**

**Just watch him as he talks about Kurt. Every single time Blaine says his name, his entire expression just shifts.**

**I think I just found my RL OTP.**

* * *

Kurt doesn't find out what his boyfriend told Ellen until he's sat on the couch, watching it on TV, a bowl of Cheerios (he was feeling nostalgic, OK?) in his lap. When TV-Blaine visibly stills, taking a deep breath, and then admits softly, "That's because we are," Kurt very nearly sprays his mouthful of wholegrain goodness across the couch. Then, he hurries to hit mute, because _holy shit, _those screams are loud.

He knows he should be pissed.

This should have been a decision they made together, he knows. They should have talked about it together, wrote a statement together and done an interview together.

He doesn't care.

It was never about him, Kurt realises. Keeping everything secret was never something he wanted – it was something he put up with for Blaine – and the clandestine nature of their relationship was slowly ripping apart years and years of stability.

Kurt came to that realisation gently. Blaine? Well, he never seems to realise things until they're staring him in the face. And then… Well, then Blaine does something horrendously stupid and romantic all at the same time.

It's in Blaine's nature. The grand romantic gesture. It's always been what Blaine does, because, despite his protests to the contrary all those years ago, Blaine's fantastic at romance.

He should be pissed at Blaine. He isn't.

Sure, maybe he will be later, and maybe he'll use it to wheedle a truly amazing romantic date out of Blaine, but he really doesn't care, deep down.

Because this is so very _Blaine._

And Blaine?

Well, Kurt's going to marry him someday.

* * *

**END**

* * *

(Later, at their wedding, someone will approach Artie and ask why he risked his entire career on a set of commercials with such a controversial content to them. Artie will shrug, because it wasn't really all that great a risk. "It's Klaine," he'll explain. "Everybody 'ships it.")


End file.
